Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei: Infinite DxD
by joadam.mizra
Summary: Ichika Orimura, an average boy attending Tokiwadai Elementary with no noticeable "Magic Affinities" lives his life in regret for the death of Chifuyu, one day discovers his Power of God, Abilities that surpass angels only to one day vanish from the face of the earth. He joins the world of the Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels, as the one human who will change the fate of this world


_**GreyMan19: Yes this is inspired by fujin of shadows Mahouka: IS Style. Im planning Ichika's entrance into the world to be quite boss, you will understand in the next chapter. And yes I am planning to crossover other people from Mahouka and IS into this world in future chapters**_

_**jc94: Hope you like this edit**_

**Mahouka World (Year: 2088) Ichika's POV (8 Years Old)**

My name is Orimura Ichika. I live in my family of four, consisting of my two parents, me and my twin sister, Orimura Madoka. We currently live in a world where "Magic" is no longer a part of fairy tales where supernatural beings or humans that have made contracts with supernatural beings are able to cause supernatural phenomena. We live in a world where "Magic" is now one part of science, where "Magic" is basically split into "Magic Sequences" and "Activation Sequences" which are much like computer sequences. These "Magic Sequences" and "Activation Sequences" allows a "Magic Technician" or "Magician" to change and edit the Eidos (The information related to the "Phenomenon" of this world") creating what is known as "Magic". I shall not go into great details of the world as I do not really understand how "Magic" really works, being a 6 year old myself. What I have just explained to you is a layman explanation that my sensei told me.

In Japan, there magic has already become an important part of people's everyday lives, and at the forefront of all these "Magicians" in Japan were the Ten Master Clans. The Ten Master Clans is the title given to the Top 10 most influential magic families in Japan. The power of these houses ascends beyond that of judicial authorities meaning that the normal law did not apply to any member of these Ten Master Clans. The Ten Master Clans in order of numbers were Ichijou, Futatsugi, Mitsuya, Yotsuba, Itsuwa, Mutsudzuka, Saegusa, Yatsushiro, Kudou and Juumonji. The two most influential families within the 10 Houses are the Yotsuba and the Saegusa, followed by the Juumonji family at third.

Now, moving back to my life, my family leads a frugal lifestyle and we live in the outskirts of Tokyo in the Kanto Region, which is more run down and people tend to lead a less "well-to-do" lifestyle. Crime rates in these areas are high and we live life in a constant fear of danger. My parents have always been very protective of both of their children, and they always remind us to get home before the sun sets to reduce the chances of being kidnapped. Child slavery is still a pertinent problem in these areas and my parents do not wish to lose any more of their children. Of course, daylight kidnapping still happens though it is much less frequent that the kidnapping cases that occur at night.

In actual fact, my family used to be a family of five, consisting of my parents, me and my two sisters, Madoka and Chifuyu Orimura. However, my sister lost her life trying to protect me, the _weak_ me.

_Flashback_

_ "Ichika, wake up! We have to go!" I groggily sat up before rubbing my eyes. I saw a blur outline of a 10 year-old girl. Her eyes were nice and round yet piercing which were complemented by her long eyelashes. Her face was quite sharp and these features gave the girl a cold aura. This aura was further amplified by her long swaying jet-black hair. This was my older sister Chifuyu Orimura._

_ "Come on, they are coming!" My older sister spoke with a worried expression plastered over her face before hauling me up on my feet and pulling me towards what seemed to be an exit. I was still quite tired and my eyes had not yet adjusted to the lack of light in my surroundings._

_ "Onee-san, where are we going?" I spoke with a slightly irritated tone. I was slightly annoyed that I had been forcefully woken up in the middle of my sleep._

_ "Just follow me; we have no time to waste." My sister replied before dragging my tired body out of the room into one of the deserted streets of Tokyo. Where was I? Where was my other sister? Where were my parents? Why are we running? All these questions ran through my head and made me even more confused when I could not deduce and answer any of these questions. I did not understand anything._

_ I was stuck in this state of confusion while blindly following my sister down the alley until my sister suddenly came to a stop, causing my head to jerk backwards and wake me from my half-awake state. I turned to look at my sister only to notice that her body was shivering and she was beginning to take tiny steps backwards, a clear sign of fear. I, at that time, was unable to pick out these signs and stupidly asked my sister "Why did you stop?"_

_ Those four simple words that seemed so harmless to my naïve self that came out of my mouth was the worst mistake in my life. These very four words did not come out as a whisper that I had originally intended it to, but they came out as an annoyed groan. It was probably due to my irritation at my sister stopping, though I would never find out the true reason why they came out too loudly._

_ These four words alerted what had seemed to be my pursuers as four big burly men each wielding a sharp knife. They grinned and their eyes gleamed with what I perceived to be madness as they took large strides to arrive right in front of us. My sister, whose legs were now visibly shaking, raised both her hands horizontally in a protective manner, as if to say 'If you want him, you have to get through me first'. The four men just sniggered as they lifted their knives that shone as they reflected the light from the lampposts._

_ I had only finally realized that these men were evil and intended to harm me when one of them attempted to use his knife to kill me. He had pushed Chifuyu-nee before slicing downwards using his knife. His downward slash stopped inches from my face as sweat beads began to form on my forehead as I suddenly realized that I was on the verge of losing my life. I saw Chifuyu-nee struggling as she used both hands to shoulder the weight of the man's hand. _

_ "Ichika run!" My sister screamed while her legs slowly began to give way, the knife now angle towards her vulnerable neck and slowly inching closer. I stood there stunned trying to comprehend the fact that my beloved sister had just saved my soul from eternal damnation. _

_ "Run! Ignore me just run!" My brain slowly registered the words as my legs slowly began to move. I knew that I should have tried to stay there and help my sister but my survival instincts told me I stood no chance whatsoever. Salvation or Family? That question stuck in my mind for a few precious seconds before my sister screamed again, her voice laced with pain. I made my decision._

_Flashback End_

Sweat rolled down my head as I recalled that horrible event. I thought I had picked the right decision, but the guilt of losing my sister continued to haunt me even up to today, two years from that dreadful incident. I remembered running and hiding in a dustbin, trembling in fear. I stayed in that stench filled dustbin in some deserted alley for so many hours before hearing a familiar voice call out my name. I also remembered walking into my parents with a tear-streaked face before collapsing in their arms while muttering "She's gone… gone"

I remembered that for a few months after that incident, I had prayed fervently to all the gods and deities I could think of to allow my sister to miraculously return to my side. Even up to today, even though I have stopped praying so much as I am slowly coming to terms with reality, I still had a glimmer of hope in my heart, a small spark, based on the one fact that Chifuyu-nee's body was never found. But no matter how much I hoped, she has not yet returned.

Before she died, Chifuyu-nee was like a role model for me. At the tender age of 6, she was already able to cast a few B-Class Magic Spells, which was already an achievement. By the time she reached nine years old, she was able to perform her first A-Class Spell, Avalanche, a spell that greatly reduced the temperature of the surrounding area by slowing down the movements of molecules in a specified circle with the caster as the center point. Furthermore, the water molecules in the air in the specified target area will then be gathered in small clumps about 40m above ground before being compressed into ice shards which were then launched at great speeds towards the ground. Any ground water will also be frozen before breaking through the ground as spikes. Chifuyu-nee was once scouted out by the Yotsuba family to join them in their ranks. The Ten Master Clans were always on the lookout for magicians with a great potential for greatness. It was always an honor to be scouted out. However, Chifuyu-nee rejected the offer as she wanted to live with us.

I greatly respected my sister for being so adept at using magic. Before she died, I had not discovered that I had any affinity with magic whatsoever. However, my sister never looked down on me and always encouraged me to work harder. My twin sister Madoka, was similar to Chifuyu-nee in that she had a high psion count and seemed to have a good manipulation over light, much like the Head of the Yotsuba Clan. Madoka also greatly respected Chifuyu-nee and nearly fell into depression when she learned of Chifuyu's death.

A few months after the incident, basically after my mother had once again regained her normal state of mind after months of being in depression, my parents had explained to me that they had brought Madoka out to visit one of their friends and had decided to leave me at home to my own devices. I vaguely remembered that "friend" that they referred to was obviously just one of those higher-ups whom my parents decided was worth licking their boots (figuratively) for a better life. Being a stubborn 6 year old at that time who did not understand the ways of the world, I had openly expressed my dislike for these higher-ups and therefore my parents decided not to bring me just in case I offended them. Chifuyu-nee had school and therefore could not attend.

It so happened that during the fateful day, some random crime syndicate had stepped up their illegal activities, which obviously included extortion and kidnapping. My parents had deduced the possibility that Chifuyu-nee had spotted those gangsters roaming the areas near our house before rushing home to check if anyone was there. It was possible that when she realized both of our parents were not home, and in that sense were unable to provide any sort of protection, she began to think of a way to escape. Her escape was probably delayed when she had seen me sleeping peacefully in a futon and forcefully woke me up before trying to find the best means of escape. The rest of the incident was already imprinted in my mind.

Let us once again return to my current life, I am currently a grade 2 student at Tokiwadai Elementary School in Tokyo. It is definitely not a prestigious school, although it is a unique school in its own way. Tokiwadai Elementary School is one of the few Elementary Schools that teach "Magic" as most people believed that "Magic" training should only be given once a student was mature enough, in other words high school. Even though school fees are totally subsidized with taxpayer's money, only people with enough "Magical Affinities" are allowed to join. The school's unique entrance exam was more of a stage for young kids to display, show-off in my opinion, their "Magical Affinities" to a panel of judges. If the kid was deemed worthy, he would be entitled to an absolutely free education. The school itself was also split into two main sections for each grade, the "Blooms" and "Weeds". The term "Blooms" referred to the students who had obviously impressed the judges whereas the derogatory term "Weeds" referred to students who had "Magical Affinities" but did not show satisfactory results.

I was one of the "Weeds" in grade 2. Being a "Weed" was not necessarily a bad thing, you were definitely looked down upon by the "Blooms" who considered themselves to be vastly superior to "Weeds" but you still made new friends and at least you got a magical education which in the larger scheme of education was already a rarity. However, I am not the usual "Weed". I did not take part in the entrance exam and I definitely did not bribe my way into the school. I was accepted due to a certain event where a certain someone decided that I was good enough.

_Flashback_

_ I was walking along the beach enjoying my very first holiday in my life. My father had decided to bring us to the beach in another part of Japan so as to try to cheer up the entire family whose members were still reeling from the aftermath of losing a precious family member. I enjoyed the feeling of my feet touching the soft white sand and leaving imprints in my wake. Come on, I was seven at that time, of course I took joy in these sort of trivial things._

_ I stopped for a moment to enjoy the sensation of the wind caressing my short hair. It felt like someone was lovingly rubbing my head as if to praise me. I looked into the horizon to enjoy the spectacular view of the setting sun. The reddish orange rays spread out for what seemed to be forever, even touching the horizon. It was beautiful. I stood there awestruck by the pure beauty the scene exuded._

_ My enjoyment was suddenly cut short by a high-pitched shriek in the distance. My wandering mind was forcefully pulled back into this nightmare known as reality as I twisted my body to find the origin of the sound. I scanned the area only to find a girl squatting on the ground weeping while a few big kids surrounded her. I stared with a feeling of indifference before realizing that the scene reminded me of the horrible event less than a year back, except it was missing one important part, a savior. I sprinted towards the group, nearly tripping and falling a few times due to the uneven terrain of the beach. As I got closer, the girl seemed so familiar, nearly like a miniature form of someone I knew so well, someone I missed so much._

_ Madoka_

_ The name flashed across my mind as I ran with renewed vigor towards the group. I will not lose another friend, I will not lose another loved one and I will definitely not lose my twin. However, reality did not seem to grant my wish, the more I ran, the more the distance between me and Madoka seemed to increase. Reality itself seemed so determined on making me lose another one of my precious family members. Some cracks began to appear in my mind, some cracks in my Pandora's Box._

_ It took me eternity (which was actually just 1 minute but blame my warped mind) to finally reach Madoka. I pushed away one of the bigger kids, which on closer inspection turned out to be teenagers between 13-15 years old. I saw some bruises on her arms which were raised in such a way that it protected her face. She was in some sort of fetal position while squatting down. I whispered to her "It's fine now; your onii-chan will protect you."_

_ "Perfect! Another immature kid just came for us to bully." The person who seemed to be the ringleader of the group said. He wore a tattered jacket over a faded green t-shirt and wore jeans with tears that looked to originate from a sharp object of some sort, probably a knife. His face also had one long scar running across his face from right below his left eye to the left side of his mouth. It gave him the appearance of an experienced fighter, which was further emphasized by his 6"1' frame which towered over both me and my sister. _

_ I tried to contain my fear as I raised both hands in a protective manner, standing in between this giant of a ring leader and my little sister who was cowering in fear. My instincts told me to run, and so I did. I grabbed Madoka's hand before running into the nearest alley, hoping to lose them. We ran for nearly 5 minutes before finally stopping. I was panting heavily and Madoka was had barely enough energy to stand._

_ "Trying to run I see. I will teach you what happens when you disturb our little playtime little boy!" I turned my head in horror only to see the four gang members slowly approaching us with a look of arrogance etched on their faces which was adorned by a smirk. I turned back to only to realize there was no more place to run. I had not managed to escape them, on the contrary, I just put me and Madoka in the worst situation possible, at a dead end._

_ Seeing the four teenagers, Madoka hid behind me while whimpering. The ringleader walked forward before pulling out a large rusty butcher knife before saying "Look young girl while I slowly dismember this little boy, one limb at a time. I will personally ensure he suffers the highest form of pain possible before he dies while we bath in ecstasy watching him squirm under our torture. If you ever survive boy, I hope this memory will be eternally etched into your very tiny mind about never messing with people like us. Gosh, what am I saying, I hope this memory will be eternally etched into your soul as it travels into eternal darkness. Is this not such a perfect last memory? "_

_ "I don't care what you do to me, just let my sister go! She has nothing to do with this!"_

_ "This girl is your sister? You mean this sorry excuse of a human, this slut, this whore, is YOUR sister? HAHAHAHA!" More cracks started to appear on my Pandora's Box, darkness slowly seeping out at hearing my sister insulted. You can curse me, you can insult me, you can torture me, but you CANNOT hurt my family._

_ "What did you say!?" I could barely contain my rage._

_ "Little boy is angry," he said in a sarcastic voice before continuing "Want me to repeat that again? That sorry excuse of a" He was about to finish the sentence when I punched his face as hard as I could (which was not very hard considering I was only 7 years old at that time). He staggered in with a mixture of surprise and shock on his face only to regain his composure in a few seconds. Anger slowly began to creep across his face as he finally said "Little boy wants to play!"_

_ The next moment, the ring leader rushed forward with speed that was unexpected for his size before executing a perfect downward slash. In doing so, he cleanly amputated my right arm from below the elbow. Time slowed down and I saw blood spurting out of what was left of my right arm as my forearm and hand slowly dropped to the floor. I screamed as I collapsed on the ground as my brain suddenly registered all the pain. I used my left hand to hold on the stump of my right arm, in hope of reducing the excruciating pain that ran through my veins._

_ "Little boy has bark but no bite!" The ring leader said with a huge smirk on his face. Oh how I wish to wipe that smirk off that arrogant prick but in my current state I could do nothing but watch in agony as he stepped over my dying body to approach my sister. I managed to roll my body over to face my little sister only to see the ring leader lifting my sister using one hand and using his other hand to caress her developing body. _

_ "Don't you dare corrupt my little sister you" A foot slammed into my face causing my head to smash into the ground giving me a temporary concussion. My mind went black and I lost my vision for a few seconds. I forced my eyes to reopen, even though they were threatening to close at any moment. How close I am to death. I watched with horror and guilt as the ring leader slowly but surely stripped my little sister, revealing her pristine white skin. The more I watched, the more I wanted to kill him. But every time I tried to move my body, the excruciating pain caused me to blank out, only to reopen my eyes to see the obscene scene before me. I seethed in rage not only because of him but because of my helplessness as a big brother who is supposed to protect his twin sister._

_ I will not only allow him to destroy her innocence! I will not allow him to hurt my family members! I will not allow him to destroy one of the remaining people not tainted by evil! I will not allow him to take what is mine! I will not allow him to break apart my family! I will not watch helplessly! I will kill him! I WILL KILL HIM!_

"_I who has descended from the stars, _

_Am the merciless Judge bringing the wrath of Heavens,_

_I scoff at the Devil and pursue the Justice, _

_I purge all evil and crucify all Sins, _

_And I shall send you to the never-ending Abyss!"_

_《__Material High Overdrive__》 __(AN Go watch the scene where Unit 1 Destroys Zeruel in Evangelion 2.0)_

_Those words were the only things that came to my mind as anger and rage clouded my mind. I raised the stump of my right arm as a thin line of golden energy began to form from the base of the stump. The thin line soon expanded to the size of a human bone, the end away from the stump taking the form of a skeleton of a human hand. Energy in the form of golden light seemed to wrap around the golden skeleton before the whole thing took the shape of a human forearm._

_The gang members who were still in the process of stripping my poor little sister could only stand there in shock as they dropped my sister onto the ground. The ring leader was the first to recover and he muttered "A magician eh?" before picking up his large rusty knife and charging towards me. I raised my right hand erecting a golden colored force field barrier that covered the whole width of the alley and was nearly ten meters in height. The ring leader slammed straight into the wall before reeling back in pain and surprise. Fresh blood flowed out of his split lip and broken nose. "You bitch! You shall pay for that!" he screamed before charging again, this time attempting to use his knife to shatter the energy wall. The knife bounced harmlessly off the wall not even leaving a scratch on the wall._

_《__Septentrion Cannon: Dubhe__》 __I clenched my right hand into a fist, which caused the golden energy part of my right arm to suddenly change into a ring of geometric shapes before releasing a shock wave that sent the ring leader crashing in one of his gang members before flying into the cement wall. The impact caused the cement wall to collapse around the two of them. I saw my sister just squatting on the floor with a look of both awe and terror in her eyes._

___《__Septentrion Cannon: Phecda__》The ring of geometric shapes soon combined to form a deformed hourglass, 3 dimensional rectangles were arranged in an hourglass formation with the largest being at the top and bottom of the hourglass and the rectangles shrunk as they came close to the center. At the center of the deformed hourglass was a small red ball that began to glow brighter as energy from the surroundings flowed and condensed in that ball. I aimed the cannon at the two now unconscious bodies in the pile of bricks and powdered cement before letting lose what can only be described as the manifestation of death himself. The condensed beam of pure energy fired from the ball, annihilating anything unfortunate enough to be in it its path. Fortunately for me, and unfortunately for an unsuspecting gang member who was sadly in the path of the "Death", disintegrated as the beam collided into his paralyzed body. _

___A huge explosion (it seemed huge to me considering I am only 8... The explosion was only had approximately a 10 meter radius), erupted as the beam collided with the pile of trash. Both the people and the other objects in that pile were in my eyes trash, things that needed to be eradicated from this world. As the blinding light originating from the explosion died down, all that was left was a blacked crater with the acrid smell of burnt plastic and metal._

_The geometric shapes soon combined, once again forming my right "forearm". I walked towards the remaining member of the gang. He stood there rooted in place, trembling in fear at the power I just displayed before his very eyes. It took him a few seconds before the registered the situation and took flight. I decided against chasing them as chasing them would not have done me any good, I had caused enough carnage for one day. However, there were more important things currently at hand. I took off my shirt and draped it over my nearly fully naked sister before squatting down beside her._

"_Onii-chan… Are we going to be fine?"_

"_Of course, everything is going to be …" Eh? Why is the world twisting upside down? Wait, I am falling? I cannot fall; I have to bring Madoka back. _

"_Onii-chan, onii-chan!"_

_ "I'm fine" I managed to mumble before my legs finally gave way and I collapsed, not into the ground, but into a pair of arms._

_Flashback End_

That woman that prevented me from falling was the "someone" that allowed me to enter Tokiwadai Elementary School. That "someone" was also the person who became my Sensei and was the first and only person who taught me about magic and trained me in that art.

_Flashback_

_I slowly opened my eyes. Where is Madoka? I must save Madoka! I forced my body to sit upright only to immediately suffer from a splitting headache. Shit! I held my heads with both of my hands and shut my eyes, trying to get the pain to pass before I tried anything else. My memories were also very fuzzy, hinting at the fact that I was suffering from amnesia probably due to trauma._

"_Ah, I see you are awake. Try not to move around so much, you are suffering from a variety of problems, including trauma, dehydration, and anemia so on and so forth." I slowly turned my head to the direction of the origin of the voice, only to make out a dark silhouette against a blur background. Apparently, I have yet to fully regain my sense of sight._

"_Madoka… Where is Madoka?"_

"_Oh you mean that little girl? She is your little sister right? Do not fret, she is safely resting in the next room. Oh and you are such a brave boy, protecting your poor little sister."_

"_Must see Madoka…"_

"_I am jealous, having such a caring brother. But you should not worry, you should have more rest for now, once you recover I will bring you to her"_

"_Hai…" _

"_Haha call me sensei, at least I will be one once I start training you. I will not waste such potential!"_

_I shut my eyes and slowly drifted off into the world between death and the mortal world, the endless world known as the dream world. Not that I had actually dreamt of anything as I had drifted off into sleep due to utter exhaustion from the short few moments of being awake. My body was still tired and still recovering due to the overuse of what I later understood to be psion. It was my first time using magic, and I still did not understand the concepts regarding magic and how it actually worked. When I used it yesterday, all I could remember was the rage and anger that clouded my judgment; I could not even recall how I used those "Magic Sequences" and the "Activation Sequences"._

_The next time I opened my eyes, I felt someone's head on my lap. I slowly opened my eyes only to see a face streaked with tears lying. Such a beautiful face, with white and supple skin devoid of any imperfections, long jet black hair, round eyes, everything that screamed perfection and beauty. The head belonged to that of my twin sister, Madoka. I heard her muttering "Onii-chan, don't go…" I slowly lifted my hand, realizing that my headache was no longer there and I was feeling a lot better, and put it on Madoka's head. I gently rubbed her hair while whispering "Your Onii-chan will never leave you. I will always protect you."_

"_I swear you are such a brave boy. Now that you are awake, I will explain to you about magic and what you actually did yesterday." I slowly twisted my head while being careful so as to not to wake Madoka. I saw a middle aged woman leaning against _

"_What I did?"_

"_Yes, what you did. Do you remember you saying something like five lines yesterday before you suddenly gained "Magic Affinities" that you never knew you had?"_

"_Yeah… yeah. I remember it was something about Justice and purging Evil? I cannot really remember everything, but yes you were saying?"_

"_Hmm yeah. Do you know how magic works? I doubt you do. I will begin to explain to you the basics of what you call "Magic". In this world, there exist particles known as psion and pushion, __comprised of non-physical entities that neither corresponded to Fermions, particles that make up the composition of matter, nor were they the same as Bosons, which bring about the interaction between matter. Psion were particle manifestations of intention and thought, while Pushion could be thought of as particle manifestations of the emotions brought about by intention and thought._ _They both come under the dimension of psychic phenomenon, an information element that records the result of cognizance and thought. Eidos refers to a form of information that is attached to a phenomenon, and with records of these "phenomenons" existing in the "world", it can be said that the "phenomenons" left their footprint in the world. Modern day "Magic" is defined as the technique in which a "Magician" uses psion to change the Eidos, that in turn changes its true form, the "phenomenon"."_

"_Uh I roughly understand…" I continued to pat Madoka's head while listening intently to the woman's description of magic._

"_Now I will explain about the Casting Assistant Device, more commonly known as the CAD. In its simplest sense, it aids Magicians. They vary greatly and exist in two types: general purpose and specialized. Activated in order to cast incantations and charms, mudrā, magic spells; an alternative to the traditional techniques and means found in magic textbooks, it's an essential device required in order to master modern day magic. Activation ritual speed, and amount of information deployable, is decided by the CAD's hard disk ability; just how much the refinement and effectiveness of activation can be expanded by is dependent on the performance of the software built into the CAD. Even an inferior performance CAD, by simplifying the activation ritual, can increase the power of the magic processing section, but that is a high level skill and in general, the processing power of the CAD is the primary constraint on how fast magic can be activated."_

"_Huh? I don't understand and you still have not explained what happened to me yesterday."_

"_Hmm, I guess you don't need to understand the CAD for now. As for what you did yesterday, what basically happened to you is something that is known to only a select few Magicians. For that short period of time, your amount of information you can deploy will double, effectively allowing you to cast spells twice as complicated and powerful than before, and you gain__《__Flash Cast__》__which allows you to immediately use an "Activation Sequence" as you will recall the "Magical Sequence" straight from your memory, allowing you to skip the need of writing out the "Magical Sequence" and transferring the "Magical Sequence" into the computing areas in your brain. This greatly reduces your "Activation Ritual Speed", allowing you to cast spells near instantly. However, in return for this temporary burst of power, your brain will overload, usually sending people into comas or sometimes even become fatal. What you did is most commonly known as__《__Overdrive__》__and it comes under "Outer-Systematic Type Magic". However, __《__Overdrive__》__is a forbidden branch of this part of magic as the consequences severely outweigh the benefits and the magicians that do know about it believe that it should never be used."_

"_Huh? But that still does not explain the Magic that I had used? Based on my experience, I am pretty sure my sister has never used it before." I cringed at the memory of Chifuyu-nee._

"_That I am not sure, although I have a few theories for your power. I have gone to a few libraries and I came across something known as__《__Mirror Magic__》__that combines "Convergence", "Absorption" and "Movement". It is basically a "Magic Affinity" that allows the caster to absorb all sorts of external energies and convert it into a useable energy that we call __《__Blaze Luminous__》__. The most basic use of this__《__Blaze Luminous__》__is __《__Luminous Illuminate__》__.__《__Luminous Illuminate__》__is a spell that allows us to project the energies around us and combine it and form a weapon. The other theory I have is known as the manipulation of pushion. As pushion is known as Spirit particles and belongs more into the "Ancient Magic", I doubt even if it is the manipulation of pushion, we will not be able to get any quantitative research on it. The third theory is that it belongs to the "Non-Systematic Type Magic" that __does not aim to alter phenomena by temporarily rewriting the body of information associated with the phenomena, Eidos, but aims to control the Psion itself. In other words, that golden energy could have been the manipulation of psion in to a physical object. I personally believe in the third theory, but we may have to wait …"_

"_Onii-chan? Onii-chan!" Madoka nearly said while bursting with happiness._

"_Madoka? Sorry for waking you up."_

"_Hai hai. I will leave you to your "Sibling time"." The woman left with a smirk on her face. "Oh and we will be leaving soon, I have informed your parents, but they are still worried about you. As for how I know your parents, it is for me to know and for you to find out." _

_A large sweat drop mysteriously appeared on both me and Madoka's heads. _

_Flashback End_

I still remembered that the self-declared sensei had driven me and Madoka back home, back into the arms of my distraught parents. Apparently my mother was so sad that she had nearly kicked the bucket, but my father had somehow managed to calm her down, using some interesting methods that my young mind still does not wish to understand. My sensei was supposedly a renowned researcher who had graduated as a "Bloom" from First High in Tokyo before deciding to research on forbidden and lost "Magical Affinities". That had explained her interest in my magic as well as her ability to theorize the various concepts behind my magic. Up to today however, we have not managed to prove any of those theories and even my sensei has yet to understand my "Magical Affinity" which she has termed as 《Material High》, a magic that deals with the manipulation of energy, which seemed like a combination of 《Mirror Magic》 and "Non-Systematic Type Magic".

During the past year, my sensei had introduced me to various Magicians and Ancient Magic practitioners in hope of finding someone who was able to understand and use my magic. However, no matter how hard she tried, we had to rely mainly on trial and error to try to improve my magic. I had managed to become rather proficient with using my own magic as my magic seemed to revolve mainly around geometric shapes and the manipulation of these shapes to create weapons. But after that one year I also learned the price of this unique "Magical Affinity", the price was the fact that I could not use any other "Magical Affinities", as this one "Magical Affinity" had taken up the wole computing area in my brain.

Let us now move back to my life in the present. I am currently walking to my sensei's home. She lived in a rather normal house, though I would not consider it normal as I now know the true extent of not normalness this house contained. The house from the outside was designed like a normal Bungalow with two floors and enough space in the front lawn to park 3 cars. Surrounding the seemingly normal façade was a two and a half meter high concrete wall. The main entrance of the house was blocked by two large metal gates with weird archaic patterns all over them. Any normal person would have immediately assumed the owner was probably slightly eccentric and was interested in the arcane.

Behind this normal façade was a high-tech house filled to the brim with every possible security measure imaginable. The two and a half meter walls were actually 13 inch steel walls reinforced with titanium bars arranged in a neat roles and columns. These walls were then covered by bricks and mortar to hide the steel walls. These walls were strong enough to withstand the impact of a 4 ton armored vehicle driving at 100 kilometers per hour. That was enough to stop most B and A class spells that focused on kinetic energy. The archaic symbols on the gates were actually seals that were carefully made in the laboratory under the seemingly harmless house. These seals were made to reinforce the door with the hardness and strength of diamond. Oh and I am sure you would be currently think something like "Wait a laboratory?"

Under a house there was a gigantic laboratory spanning nearly 100 square meters across the three basement levels. The first level is for investigating the possibility of destroying the space-time continuum by utilizing the effects of gravitational time dilation. The second level is for investigating the forgotten arts of 《Blood Magic》-Magic that falls under "Human Weapon Type Magic", 《Forbidden Balor View》- Magic that deals with the manipulation of people's perception of time and is categorized under "Outer-Systematic Type Magic" and《Dimension Lost》-Magic that deals with the "Space-Time Manipulation Magic". The last level was, quoting from our self-declared awesome sensei, "for me to know and for you to find out".

I knocked on the main gates for a while (a while actually meant a few seconds before I tapped I activated 《Septentrional Cannon: Merak》that caused a condensed crystalline octahedron of golden energy with rotating spikes around it to appear and used the thin yet extremely high powered laser than outclassed the newest 7th Class Laser by miles and easily severed the gates from the hinges) before pushing down the gates. I walked through the now destroyed entrance before knocking on the real door of the house.

"Hello Tabane-san"

"Ah Ikkun!" She said before smothering me in her very well-endowed chest area.

"Sto…Stop! Can't freaking breath"

"Hmm? Did you say anything?" Tabane sensei said as she slowly released me from a vice-like hug.

"Oh nothing. So can we continue with our training?"

"Haha, it's good to be eager. Follow me." Tabane sensei said with a smirk on her face. We walked to the second lowest level where Tabane sensei was currently testing out her Alternate Dimension Device based off "Time-Space Manipulation Magic". What it did was to temporarily create a space fissure which brought us to a space in one of the parallel dimensions. The time in these parallel dimensions worked the same way as our own world, so it we would not suffer from any time paradoxes when we came back. The amount of electricity and magic needed to use these devices was extremely high, and could not be maintained (even with the mini cold-fusion reactor in Tabane sensei's own home) for more than 3 hours. However, due to its characteristics, it was the best place to conduct our training as we would not cause any destruction in our own world. Furthermore, we could also train in absolute secrecy as there was no way (actually an insanely low chance) that someone would walk into the same space warp in the same parallel dimension.

"Today, we are going to practice on your regeneration ability. According to my infinite knowledge (which according to her rivaled Index Librorum Prohibitorum), the amount of energy you will need to gather to replace even a small part of your body is insane. Thus, in order to save energy, we will be practicing converting the energy into a sub-state between energy and matter, allowing the humanoid energy form to temporarily replace any part of your body as well as removing the need to continuously waste effort to gather the energy to fully convert it into matter every time you are injured."

"You are referring to that golden energy thingy that gathers every time I attack right?"

"Yes that golden energy seems to me to be a materialization of psion into some form of energy that then further gathers more energy from the surrounding ar…"

"Hai hai, don't need to elaborate on the details. Let us get down to business"

"The eagerness and stubbornness of youth" We stepped through the dimensional fissure that was just big enough to fit one person through.

"Gah, I hate this feeling."

"Haha Ikkun's getting Gate-sick!" Gate sickness is the layman term for the condition in which a person's spatial awareness is warped while going into pseudo dimensions which do not have a definite direction. (Like there is no True North etc.)

"Don't remind me…" I groaned with a wry smile.

"Hai hai Ikkun!" Tabane sensei said with a smile, "Let us start"

Tabane sensei took out a square looking object from one of her pockets in her blue long pants. That square looking object was known as a specialized CAD that focused on spells dealing with heat such as the A-Class Spell 《Inferno》 that raised the temperatures of the surrounding areas by up to 50 degrees Celsius by increasing the oscillation of the moelcules in the surrounding area. I suddenly realized Tabane sensei looked quite good in her clothes. Her tight-fitting shirt accentuated her curves (especially at the chest area) and her tight pants emphasized her nice round butt. I shook my head to rid my brain from those perverted thoughts.

《A.T. Field》 I raised my right hand forward before materializing an impregnable golden colored force field. I did not need the aid of a CAD as according to Tabane sensei "Your magic seems to be formed directly from the gathering of psion which does not require a magic ritual to do so." Tabane sensei proceeded to type furiously into her CAD before raising her right hand and saying "Wide-Area Convergence Magic"《Lamentations of Sloth》. This A-Class spell condensed large amounts of matter and energy into a small ball before launching the now overheated plasma in a beam.

The beam collided with my 《A.T. Field》, causing the beam to disperse in many directions upon contact. The 《A.T. Field》not only prevented the beam from passing through but also prevented any sort of heat or force from going through, it was as if the field fully absorbed everything that was deemed "harmful" to the user.

"Stop cheating!" Tabane sensei somehow reverted to a childlike mentality before pouting. "Even one of my most powerful spells cannot even leave a scratch on it, plus you do not even seem tired at all from the attack. I have to find out how you use that magic of yours."

"If I knew how I did it I would definitely tell you."

"That leaves me with no choice. "Counter Magic" 《Tobokiri》!" Tabane sensei said as a thin purple curved shockwave extended from her hand. 《Tobokiri》was named after a spear in the past *Ahem Overpowered wielder Ahem*that was able to slice through any object as long as the object was reflected at the flat side of the blade. According to sources, this was one of the first times magic was imbued into a weapon. This spell basically sent a thin curved air blast imbued with huge amounts of psion that enabled the spell to break through any barrier made of magic. It was basically a weaker form of 《Gram Demolition》.

"I doubt that will work Tabane sensei. You've already figured out that my spell isn't crafted by… What!" As soon as the magical shockwave touched the golden barrier, the space in which we were in began to shudder.

"Oh my, stupid me! I forgot 《Tonbokiri》would destroy this pseudo dimension. Better get out now!" No wait, she's reverting to her scientist persona.

"Huh! Wait Tabane sensei! Where are you going? Don't leave me! You know I can't escape without your help!" I said that just as the Gate which had magically appeared from nowhere thanks to Tabane sensei began to close after Tabane sensei walked through it.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MADOKA! MADOKA!"

**Pseudo Dimension Camera Pov**

The pseudo dimension slowly began to collapse around Ichika. Tears in the dimension that were once sealed due to Tabane-sans magical energy that was provided by the machines back in the human world all began to reopen due to a lack of psion. As the tears continued to enlarge, whatever oxygen and psion that was once trapped hear began to escape into the rest of the dimension. Due to the lack of oxygen, Ichika collapsed on the "ground" that was also beginning to fade and vanish, only to reveal emptiness, a never ending emptiness.

Unknown to Ichika, magic circles began to surround his body. These magic circles were deep red in colour, similar to those that appear when using a CAD. However, one word could be made out of all the Archaic symbols, "Gremory".

That day, on the 28th of August 2088, Orimura Ichika, the person wielding the unknown Magical Affinity, vanishes from this world.

_**AN: Hi Guys, hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story. Kudos to anyone who figured out all the various anime references in this chapter. I will reveal all of them in the next chapter. As for Ichika's powers, I plan to post up a list of his powers for chapter 3. Don't you all agree he needs more time to eradicate the trash from this world that do not have the right to breath the same air as his little Imouto *Wink Wink*. As for other characters from IS and Mahouka, you can look forward to them appearing.**_

_**I will also not be following the usual crossovers of Ichika appearing when Rias is young, he will appear with a bang! Like seriously a bang. You will know why soon. **_

_**I plan to update approximately twice a month ( as in for publishing new chapters) and each chapter should be ranging between 7k-10k words :)**_


End file.
